Paint it White
by England Fangirl 11
Summary: Novelization of the movie! When the world is invaded by the Pictionians, the axis and allies must team up to stop them from taking over the entire world!


"Alright! Everyone, we're facing a crisis here!"

This statement by a certain American caused everyone in the room to sigh. Whenever he said "crisis", this could mean a McDonalds going out of business, or the fact that he couldn't beat a chapter of a videogame. Really, it could mean anything _but _a crisis.

"What is it this time, Alfred?" Arthur sighed, glancing up at the man.

"Aliens!" Alfred responded. "Aliens are taking over!"

"You've said this fifteen times, and yes, I've been counting. Alfred, there are no aliens," Arthur said matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes. Alfred whined.

"But I have proof this time!" he defended, standing up on his chair. "Everyone! I'd like you to direct your attention to the screens!"

"Alfred-san, you're in the way of the screens," Kiku sighed. Alfred blined and stepped off the chair.

"Better?" he asked.

"Your head's in the way still," Yao added. Alfred sighed and walked off to the side of the room.  
"Is _this_ better?"

"Very," Yao and Kiku said in unison. Alfred turned to the screen, pressing play on a remote he was holding. The screens turned on, and it began to show footage of people walking.

"Wow, the aliens look just like us~!" Feliciano laughed.

"Those aren't aliens, Alfred," Arthur mumbled.

"Yes they are! Just watch!" Alfred whined. He hit fast-forward, and the footage went by quickly for about three minutes until he hit play again. After a moment, a green light passed through all of the screens and everyone that had been in the scene were white blobs.

"And 'ow do we know you didn't photoshop this, Alfred?" Francis piped up. "You 'ave photoshopped videos in the past."

"I didn't! This is real!" he sighed. "I didn't photoshop this time."

"Can you prove it?" Arthur asked.

"Why can't you guys just believe me?!" Alfred whimpered. After a moment of no responses and just stares, he picked up a stack of papers and began handing them out. "This is an article I found online about these aliens. Supposedly they're colled noppera or something..."

"Noppera?" Kiku blinked, looking down at his paper. "...We have legends about these creatures in my house. They're creatures without a face, basically."  
"See! Kiku backs me up!" Alfred grinned, glancing in Arthur's direction. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Sure, he's just saying theres a legend about a creature like this. Not that they're real," Arthur laughed.

"Shut up," Alfred pouted. He returned to his seat, looking over a paper he kept for himself. "We need to stop these aliens before the world turns white!"

"Alfred, there are no such thing as aliens!" Arthur said rather loudly, causing everyone to glance up from reading their paper.

"But Arthur, it says it right here," Ivan blinked, holding the paper up.

"Siiiiii~ It does!" Feliciano smiled. He held up his paper as well, on which he had drawn faces on all the aliens.

"Are you all really this gullible? There are no such things as aliens. If there were, we would have seen some a long time ago!" Arthur shouted exasperatedly, standing up abruptly.

"That's enough!" a rough voice came from the opposite side of the table. Everyone jumped and glanced toward a now-standing Ludwig. "Everyone's sitting here arguing over whether these aliens are real or not, and not taking into account other people's opinions! If these aliens _are_ real, we're arguing while others are being turned into them! I'm not going to let another meeting turn into a big waste of time because none of us can agree!"

Everyone just stared as Ludwig packed up his things and began to walk out of the room. "If you guys want to argue, you can do it without me here," he said as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Alfred stood and gathered his things as well.

"Ludwig's right! I'm not going to sit here and take Arthur's crap when I could be out there being the hero!" he laughed, running out of the room. Arthur quickly gathered his things and ran after Alfred.

"Did you just call what I was saying 'crap'?!" he shouted. Francis laughed, gathering his things and leisurely walking out of the room.

"This meeting cut into my beauty sleep anyway."

One by one, everyone filed out of the room with their reasons.

"...So, I guess nobody's going to ask for my opinion?" a soft voice came from a still-occupied chair.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew..."

* * *

**Wooooo! Adding more to my unfinished fanfiction list!**

**I just really felt like starting this. xD Has anyone else novelized Paint it White? I'm just curious...**

**Reviews are always welcome! :D**


End file.
